iBet
by Tech-Man
Summary: Sam & Carly make a bet concerning Freddie's feelings towards Sam. Freddie overhears the bet and decides to have fun with the two girls. Seddie
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any other Registered, Trademarked, or Copyrighted material found within this story.**_

**iBet**

By: Tech-Man

Prologue

* * *

"And we're clear," Freddie announced motioning towards the two girls before him. For a moment he was struck with just how much they had changed over the course of iCarly. The gang was now in their senior year of high school preparing for graduation in less than a month. All three were going off and attending the same college. They just thought it would be entirely too weird if they separated after so long together.

Freddie continued to put up the equipment as Carly and Sam began discussing the plans for the weekend. A freak accident at the school had closed it for the remainder of the week. Freddie was fairly sure that it was no freak accident and the real reasoning behind the accidental spill was currently standing across the studio eating a piece of ham. Idly, Freddie wondered where she had pulled that piece of meat from, and knowing Sam the possibilities were endless.

The relative quite of the studio was what brought Freddie out of his own thoughts. Looking up from the cart he could see Sam and Carly standing in the farthest possible corner whispering. While it would not have bothered him if it was only Carly whispering; it was the mad hand gestures that Sam was making that caused the hair on the back of his neck to stand on end. Then, almost as if on cue both girls stopped their conversation turning there heads and looked straight at him

Carly looked from Freddie to Sam then back at Freddie a small smile gracing her features. "Freddie," Carly called grabbing the attention of the self proclaimed tech-geek. "Would you be a friend and go grab Sam and I smoothie's from the Groovy Smoothie," Carly asked as sweetly as she could.

While he really didn't mind going to the Groovy Smoothie he really didn't feel like going alone. It would be nice if at least one of the went with him. Unconsciously, his eyes drifted over to the blonde headed demon that was looking at Carly like she had lost her mind. "Why don't we all go down there. I am almost done putting putting the equipment up," Freddie responded.

Lightly, Carly elbowed Sam in the ribs earning herself a glare from the blonde. "Fine," she whispered to Carly before locking eyes with Freddie. "Come on Fredifer, go get mama a smoothie," Sam asked adding, "for me," almost as an after thought.

Freddie sighed heavily before turning and walking out of the studio door. Letting the door shut behind him he stopped just before walking down the stairs. While it was true that most of the time the two girls ordered the same thing it was always a safe bet to check with Sam first. Nothing like walking all the way to the Groovy Smoothie and back only to be told he bought the wrong smoothies.

Turning from the stairwell, Freddie prepared to open the studio door when her heard Carly and Sam talking. Their voices drifted through the wooden door were harsher than he could remember ever hearing from Carly and Sam; at least while they were talking to each other. Well, I guess there would be the one exception of when they were fighting over the window cleaner lift. Curiosity getting the better of him Freddie crouched down next to the door. The voices were coming through surprisingly clear. He would have to remember than if he ever thought about holding a private conversation in the studio. Pressing his ear tighter against the door he nearly choked on what he was hearing.

"...ever. You are on some serious chiz Carly if you think the Queen of dorks and nubs has a crush on me. I know mama is a hottie, but come on this is Freddork we're talking about. He is in love with you not me," Sam said her voice trailing off into a whisper at the very end.

Freddie felt a momentary pang of hurt at the blonde's words. If the truth were know he had started to develop feelings for his constant tormentor. After they had shared that kiss all of those months ago he had started looking at her differently. Then after the incident with the taco truck and Carly, the feelings were solidified. He had really hoped that his feelings for Carly would return in full force after she had agreed to start dating him, but Sam had been right. Carly was in love with the act and not with him. That blow would have been detrimental to his psyche had he not realized that he was in fact falling in love with the demon.

His interpersonal inspection was interrupted by the continuation of the conversation on the other side of the door. "Look Sam," Carly pleaded, "I know how Freddie looks at you when he thinks you aren't looking and I know how you look at him. You two just need to realize that the other is looking in the same way," Carly continued

Freddie could just see the dumbfounded look that he knew Sam was giving Carly. "Listen Shay, I think that you are delusional. I may think that the nub looks a little, and I mean a little, better than he has in the past, but that doesn't mean that Mama has any feelings for him," Sam argued.

Freddie hung his head. Well, that at least confirmed what he already believed. That Sam really did hate him and that his feelings were once again wasted on someone that would never return them. He silently cursed himself for always falling for the wrong girls. It never failed, as soon as he started thinking that maybe she would be the one it inevitability went down hill from there. Thinking about just standing up and heading towards the Groovy Smoothie, he was interrupted when Carly's voice started up again.

"I thought we weren't going to keep secrets from each other," Carly asked a hurt tone to her voice. Sam sighed before her shoes could be heard stomping on the floor. "Please Sam, I thought we were best friends and best friends tell each other everything," Carly pleaded. Freddie could see that lost puppy dog look on her face. Se was entirely too talented at using that look.

"Fine," Sam spoke barely above a whisper. Freddie had to really press his ear against the door in order to be able to hear what she was saying. "I may or may not like the tech-geek more than normal," Sam said.

"I KNEW IT," Carly screamed scarring Freddie bad enough that he fell backwards. Luckily, Carly was making enough noise that neither heard him fall. "You have to tell him," Carly screamed jumping up and down in joy.

"Absolutely not; and you sure as hell better not say anything Shay if you know what is good for you," Sam threatened.

"Fine," Carly agreed, "but I want to make a bet with you."

Freddie laughed quietly at that. Carly always told Sam and Freddie that their little bets were wrong. It would never fail that if they bet the usual, she would try and get them to get them to drop it. He could only imagine what a bet made by Carly would be like. Freddie's laughter was cut short when Carly finished her thought.

"I'll bet that if you purposely flirt with Freddie over this next week that before it is over he will ask you out. If I win, and he does ask you out you have to accept the date," Carly said the pride evident in her voice.

"And if he doesn't," Sam asked. Freddie could imagine her crossing her arms across her chest and cocking her hip to the side.

"If Freddie doesn't ask you out then I will never mention that you like him again," Carly simply answered.

"Deal," Sam announced. "Mama doesn't want to hear anything more about the dork. Besides he will NEVER ask me out," Sam finished.

"Remember Sam, you have to actively flirt with him," Carly reminded the blonde.

"Yeah, yeah," Sam mumbled. "Where is that dork with our smoothie's," Sam announced her shoes echoing as she walked towards the door.

Freddie bolted upright and ran as fast as he could towards the door of the Shay's apartment. This was going to prove to be an interesting week...

* * *

**A/N: This is just another short story, by yours truly. It is going to take place over a weeks time. There will be 7 chapters following this prologue. One for each day of the progressing week in the story. I will strive to update this at least once a week if not sooner. I hope you enjoy this little teaser; now do your part and tell me what you think.**

**And, yes this means you too...**


	2. Thursday

_**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any other registered, trademarked, or copyrighted material found within this story.**_

**iBet**

_Thursday_

By: Tech-Man

* * *

Freddie reached over to turn off his alarm. It was 5:15 in the morning and they didn't have school this morning, but since he was always an early riser he decided to go ahead and get started with his daily routine. His mother was supposed to be leaving for work in fifteen minutes so he figured he could drag around until after she left. Remembering the events from yesterday Freddie smiled to himself. This was supposed to be the start of the bet between Sam and Carly; a bet involving him.

A smile slid onto his face before it was replaced by a smirk. 'This is going to be a fun week,' Freddie thought to himself. After he had gone home last night he had spent a good deal of time thinking about whether or not he really had feelings for Sam or whether all of those feelings were a response to all of the rejections by Carly and the close proximity of the blonde. The decision was finally reduced to a spreadsheet that weighted his feelings based on a point value system. Eventually, he decided that if fact he did have strong feelings for Sam. After that little matter was settled, his only decision was what to do about the bet.

While it didn't really bother him that Carly had bet he would ask Sam out based on her flirting, he really didn't want Sam to think that was the only reason he asked her out. So, his problem became how to ask her out without her thinking that he only was doing so because of her actions this week. He was also extremely curious about what Sam's idea of flirting would be. He really hoped that it would be something nice and kind as opposed to her normal routine. Then again, if she really did like him then maybe all of the beatings and verbal abuse was her way of showing her feelings. If that was the case, then this next week was really going to be painful. Freddie really hoped that Sam had at least a version of a soft side, or else his body would be black and blue before the bet was over.

The muted click of the front door signaled that his mother had left for work. Freddie grabbed a clean change of clothes and made his way to the bathroom for his morning ritual. The hot water felt amazing on his skin and he prepared his plans for the day. If Sam was supposed to flirt with him then he needed to be near for that to take place. Not really a problem there, Sam spent most, if not all, of her time at Carly's to begin with. He imagined that Spencer and Carly would be up around eight or eight-thirty which meant that Sam would be awake somewhere around nine when she smelled the bacon cooking.

After stepping out of the shower and getting dressed Freddie decided that his time would probably be better spent updating the firmware on the iCarly server. Grabbing his laptop and the software needed Freddie grabbed his key to the Shay's apartment. Spencer has given him the key about eight or nine months ago. He had also given one to Sam, not that she really needed it, but Spencer had said that they were like family anyway and family had keys to each other's places.

Freddie wasn't too worried about waking anyone up in the sleeping apartment. Spencer in his own room wouldn't hear if the apartment was collapsing around him. Sam and Carly always slept in her room so there wouldn't be anyone in his way. The apartment was dark, just as he had predicted, the only illumination provided by a few of Spencer's weirder sculptures.

The stairs were a simple obstetrical to maneuver and soon he was standing in front of the studio door. Opening it, he was immediately surprised to hear the sounds of light snoring coming from the corner with all of the bean bags. Reaching over Freddie brought the studio lights to a low dim and walked towards the sounds of slumber. Lying stretched out on two of the bags was Sam.

She looked so peaceful in her sleep. She was wearing a pair of shorts with a t-shirt. It was rare to see Sam with so little clothing on, but I guess it really wouldn't be comfortable to sleep in everything that she normally wore. Freddie took a moment to admire the beautiful girl in front of him. A part of him told him that it was weird to watch her sleep without her knowing it, but he figured if that Edward guy in those Twilight books that Carly had made then all read could, then he could too. Besides both girls had made a point to say how cute it was that he had watched her sleep.

Shaking his head to remove some of the more provocative thoughts, Freddie decided that he better get to work so there was at least a legitimate reason for him to be in the studio while Sam was asleep. Turing on his laptop he set to work. He quickly became so engrossed with his project that he didn't hear the snoring cease or the light footsteps coming towards him.

Freddie was completely caught off guard when two arms wound their way around his neck as a warm body pressed against his back. Sam's hot breath cascaded across his face as he shivered from her touch. Her face was suddenly pressed against his, cheek to cheek. "Hey Freddifer," Sam lazily said her voice thick with sleep. "I was dreaming about you," Sam slurred turning to face him and placing a light kiss on his cheek. Freddie felt his face flush crimson as his heart took off racing. Sam pulled away resting her head on his shoulder.

Before Freddie's mind could start back up, Sam started gently snoring in his ear. Her breath sent shivers racing up and down his spine. It amazed him that she could fall asleep standing straight up, but he guessed that with Sam anything was possible. Gently, Freddie turned his body allowing Sam to slide forward against him. Carefully, so as not to disturb the sleeping girl, Freddie picked her up in his arms. Her head rested gently against his chest and Freddie had the urge to lean down and kiss her. Walking over to her impromptu bed, Freddie eased her down and giving into his more suicidal tendencies placed a light kiss on top of her head. "Sleep well Princess Puckett," Freddie whispered.

Walking back towards his cart Freddie switched the laptop to allow for remote connection. Closing the lid he quietly left the studio. Turning the handle Freddie eased the door closed trying to make as little noise as possible. The soft click of the door signaled that he had managed to escape without incident.

Turning around Freddie nearly screamed when he came face to face with a very confused looking Carly. She was wearing a light purple nightgown that touched the ground. There had been a point in his life that this sight would have brought him to his knees, but now he just wanted to escape before Sam woke up.

"What are you doing here," Carly asked stiffing a yawn. "It's like six in the morning Freddie," she complained taking a step closer.

Freddie racked his brain for an answer; then it donned on him that he did have a legitimate reason for coming over. "I was just setting up the server so I could do some software updates this morning before everyone woke up," Freddie answered walking past the sleepy brunette and down the stairs. Looking over his shoulder he called back as he headed around the corner, "I'll be back around nine or maybe a little before."

Once Freddie had left the Shay apartment he took a deep breath. It was a good thing that Carly hadn't seen him with Sam. It would completely mess with is eventual plans for this week. In the past he had ran through scenario after scenario about how to best approach Sam with his feelings. Most of those ended with her laughing in his face, but now he knew that Sam was interested and returned at least some of his feelings. Well, this makes for a much more favorable outcome to this particular scenario.

Freddie finished updating the software around 9:15 like he thought. Changing into his favorite stripped shirt, just to irritate Sam, he headed next door. Knocking twice he grabbed the handle and opened the door. He was met by Carly and Sam both sitting cross-legged on the couch watching Girly Cow. "Hey Freddie," Carly called acknowledging him before turning back to the TV.

"What up nub," Sam called never removing her eyes from the TV.

Freddie smiled remembering the way she had held onto him that morning. He must have gotten a rather goofy expression on his face because the next thing he knew he had cereal on his face and running down his shirt. "Fredillina, what do you think you are staring at," Sam yelled her spoon cocked and ready to launch another barrage at him.

"Apparently nothing," Freddie responded walking up and dropping on to the edge of the couch closest to Sam. Freddie turned his attention to the show on the TV. He felt the couch shake and he turned his attention to find Carly and Sam staring at each other. It was quite funny to watch as Carly's moved from a plea to a glare. Freddie just wished he could see what was on Sam's Face. "Hey, what are you two doing," Freddie asked capturing their attention.

Carly was the first to reply. "Nothing," she answered quickly turning back to the TV but only after shooting Sam one final glare.

Freddie could hear Sam sigh before she twisted herself, leaning against his side. Freddie could feel the heat flood his face as Sam leaned back, the back of her head resting against his shoulder. "Dork," she announced, "you make a comfy chair." She continued to eat her cereal as Freddie desperately tried not to move. He relished in the sensation of having her warm body against his.

Choosing to be braver than normal he quickly pushed his arm into the back of the couch swinging it around Sam pulling her against his chest and resting his hand across her stomach. He braced for the elbow to his ribs that never came. Sam acted as if nothing happened continuing to eat her cereal and watch Girly Cow. Freddie released a breath that he had been holding and gently squeezed the girl in his arms. This never would have been possible if she hadn't been goaded into that bet with Carly, but he wasn't going to waste a perfect opportunity to be close to her. At least close to her when she wasn't abusing him in some physical, emotional, or psychological manner.

It seemed that just as he was getting used to the feel of her snuggled up against him she had had enough and pulled away. She returned to her old position on the couch between him and Carly without a single word. It was so weird to not have Sam hit him and then at the very least not say anything that Freddie couldn't hold his tongue any longer. "What was that all about Sam," Freddie asked turning and facing the blonde headed girl.

Sam shot him a disgusted look before slamming her fist into the side of his arm. "I thought you might like to know what it like to have a REAL girl near you, but I guess that was just too much for you," Sam yelled before standing and stomping up the stairs.

Freddie looked over at Carly for an explanation of their mutual friends actions. Carly just smiled before standing up and dashing up the stairs after Sam. Freddie watched as she sprinted up the stairs after Sam. He was going to have a hard playing ignorant of their little bet. He would have to watch both his actions and words if he wanted to have Sam keep trying to flirt with him. Switching positions on the couch he grabbed the remote flipping the channel from Girly Cow to something a little more interesting.

Carly chased Sam up the stairs. She hadn't realized until that moment how hard flirting without physical pain would be for Sam. Carly inwardly debated on letting Freddie in on the bet just so he wouldn't screw things up. Maybe not the consequences of the bet or the real reason behind it; but just enough to let him know that Sam would be acting in a little more girly way and that he should not ask her those types of questions.

Reaching the tops of the stairs Carly sighed at the sight before her. Sam was having one of her moments punching the bag she kept in the corner when Freddie wasn't available. "Sam," Carly called opening the door to the studio and walking in. The blonde stopped her punching for a moment before turning back to the bag and letting loose another wave of punches. "Sam, what happened you were doing great," she asked taking one of the bean bags from the floor and moving it closer to the girl.

Sam sighed before falling into the bag with greater force then was necessary. "I was enjoying it," Sam whispered.

Carly had to strain to hear what the girl was saying. "What," she asked leaning towards her friend.

Sam looked up from her shoes giving her friend a determined look. "I said that I was enjoying it," Sam nearly yelled startling the brunette girl.

"Well, what's wrong with that? It seemed like Freddie was too," Carly chimed the joy evident in her voice.

"I AM NOT SUPPOSED TO LIKE THE NUB," Sam screamed the distress in her voice visibly evident.

Carly allowed her concern for her friend to show on her face. "Sam," Carly began hesitantly. "If you like Freddie there is nothing wrong with that. I see the way he looks at you when you aren't looking. I know he likes you so just open up to him this week and see where everything leads you two. My bet is that he will only speak up when he knows without a doubt that you feel the same," she explained walking over and engulfing her best friend in a hug. Sam stood stiff for a moment before hugging Carly back with just as much force.

"Listen Sam," Carly started again after breaking the hug. "Freddie used to confess his feelings for me because he knew that the worst that I would do to him is say no. He is afraid of telling you, afraid that you are going to not only reject his feelings, but probably beat him up in the process."

Sam chuckled at that. "Well, the nub better be afraid of Mama," she boasted running her fingers through her unruly locks.

Carly giggled before walking back towards the studio door. "Well, we better get back to Freddie then," she said walking through the door and allowing it to close behind her. Sam followed closely behind. They found Freddie sitting on the couch his feet propped up watching a show on the theoretical sector layout for the new Pear drives. Sam walked up behind him her smirk evident on her face. Carly grabbed Sam's arms before she could hit him. Giving her a stern look followed by a suggestive one.

Sam sighed lowering her arms and looking at the dork whose attention was completely captivated by the show he was watching. Sam's predatory smirk formed again on her face, but this time Carly did nothing to stop her. The look was just slightly different from the normal one she wore. Sam approached Freddie and ran her fingers over the couch and onto his shoulders rubbing gently. Carly could hear Freddie sigh into the contact. She nearly laughed out loud as Freddie leaned his head to the side directly onto Sam's hands.

He brought his own hands up to grasp hers. Once he locked their fingers it seemed to dawn on him whose hands he was touching. "Umm," Freddie backtracked releasing Sam's hands and standing up backing away towards the TV.

Sam locked her eyes with Freddie's and breathed out. "You're fine Freddie, I am not going to kill you," she spoke softly and gently. Her tone was completely out of character for her and Carly was amazed that Sam had it in her.

Freddie seemed to consider her words then walked back to the couch sitting down. Sam hopped over the couch sitting next to him. Their legs were touching, but both seemed determined to ignore that fact. Carly smiled to herself at her friends. This was definitely going to be a very interesting week.

The rest of the day seemed to pass by with nothing else too out of the ordinary. Sam and Freddie fought about all sorts of stupid stuff. On more than one occasion Freddie ended up in a headlock. It was like the abnormality of that morning had given way to the normalcy of their normal life. Every so often she would see either Sam or Freddie shoot each other a different look when the other wasn't looking. It was a look of never before seen possibilities. Carly was almost beside of herself with the joy of watching those two see that their attractions to each other could be more than unrealized dreams.

* * *

**A/N: Well, here is the first real chapter of this series. I hope that I did not disappoint those of you who have reviewed the prologue. I have plans for the craziness of this next week, but before I work on the next chapter I need to finish the next chapter of iJust Don't Know.**

**I have done my part here, so it is your turn to do yours and let me know what you thought of this chapter. **


	3. Friday

_**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any other registered, trademarked, or copyrighted material found within this document.**_

**iBet**

_Friday_

By: Tech-Man

* * *

Freddie awoke from a wonderful dream. The kind of dream that most guys would never tell anyone about. Inhaling deeply, Freddie sighed reaching over out of habit to turn off the alarm. Rolling over he discovered that he had managed to wake up after only four hours of sleep. It had felt so real to him holding Sam that close. It was one of those things that makes your chest hurt when you realize you can't have that feeling again.

Closing his eyes, he tried to will himself back asleep and into that dream again only to find that he was now wide awake. Getting up he grabbed his laptop. Figuring that he would be up for sometime now Freddie began working through various upgrades and reconfiguring the system. It was just something that he enjoyed doing for fun. Keeping his equipment in tip-top shape was a point of pride for him. It took several hours before he felt himself once again being sucked into the blissfulness of sleep.

Shutting down the laptop, Freddie sat it over to the side of the bed. In his half lucid state had only placed the system in standby. He had been messing around with his photo editor splicing images of him and Sam together and deleting those of him and Carly. It was kind of a cleansing experience to get rid of all the material surrounding a relationship that neither of them wanted anymore. Freddie also took the time to turn off his alarm. If they didn't have school today then there was no real reason to get up as early as he normally did. Curling around his pillow Freddie drifted off back into the world of slumber.

##########

Sam paced around Carly's apartment. The two girls had been discussing their bet and Carly had finally managed to convinced Sam she wasn't doing enough to cover her part. "Well, what am I supposed to do then," Sam threw back at Carly. She had just finished lecturing the blonde on what boys like.

"I don't know Sam," Carly said exasperated. "He seemed to really enjoy just holding on to you when you two were sitting on the couch," Carly answered falling backwards onto the sofa.

"Are you trying to tell me that the nub just...just w...wants to cuddle," Sam said her face scrunching up.

Carly laughed a little at Sam's face. "You don't have to act so tough all the time," Carly said switching the channel on the TV. "You looked pretty happy yourself. I mean come on this is Freddie; you should know enough about him by now to be able to flirt," Carly said grabbing the remote and turning on the TV.

Sam joined her on the couch in a huff crossing her arms over her chest. Carly looked from the TV to her best friend. She could read the worry underneath the mask she was trying to wear. "Sam," Carly began turning on the couch to face her friend. "Just do what feels natural to you," Carly sighed before continuing with the next part of her statement. "If bullying him is what feels natural to you as flirting then go ahead with that. I mean the boy has developed feelings for you despite all the torment you have caused him."

"How can you be so sure that he returns my feelings," Sam asked catching herself and quickly adding, "If I have any feelings for the dork to begin with."

"Holy chiz Sam, you wouldn't be this concerned if you didn't care for him; so can you please just stop trying to deny what you feel. And I know Freddie, I know the way he looks when you aren't paying attention. He likes you; so now you just have to show him that you like him too," Carly finished turning her attention back to the television.

Sam sat and thought about what Carly had said. She knew she liked him, but she still couldn't believe that she liked him. She had bullied him and picked on him forever. He was the embodiment of everything she was supposed to hate and dislike; not what she loved. It just didn't make any sense to her, and she couldn't believe that he could feel anything for her. Deciding that is was best not to think too much on an empty stomach Sam stood and made her way to the fridge pulling out a bowl of cold chili. Dropping back onto the couch she noticed the time on the clock. "Carlotta, where is that dork," she asked getting Carly's attention.

"I don't know Sam, maybe he slept in are you worried about him," she asked eying the blonde carefully.

"Whatever," Sam said turning back to her bowl of cold chili.

"You know it is almost eleven and we haven't heard anything. Maybe we should go and check on him," Carly asked looking over as Sam licked the last remaining chilli off her spoon.

Sam turned to look at Carly an evil smile forming on her lips. "I think we should go check on Sir Nubs-a-lot," Sam said her devious smirk taking on its full form. "But before we go I have to grab something," with those last words Sam darted up the stairs and out of sight.

Carly debated on trying to call Freddie, but she wanted to see what Sam had in mind. She shuddered at the thought of what all went through Sam's mind. Before she could progress very far down that train of thought Sam had returned her hoodie on and an obvious lump in the front pocket. "Are you going to tell me what you grabbed," Carly asked standing up from the couch.

"It's a surprise," Sam answered simply before walking towards the door. Carly just shrugged her shoulders before turning to follow the blonde with the evil smile.

Freddie rolled over in his bed, he was gripping one of his pillows tightly to his chest. His face featured one of his more goofy smiles and he would randomly squeeze the pillow tighter against his chest. "I wonder what he's dreaming about," Carly asked quietly.

Sam laughed to herself before responding, "Probably some nubish tech stuff." Before she could finished her sentence Freddie began mumbling.

"Sss," Freddie started and before he could fully form the word Sam pulled out an air horn and depressed the button. The noise pierced through the relative calm of Freddie's bedroom. "Aaaawwwwe," Freddie screamed falling out of his bed away from the source of the noise.

Just as suddenly as the noise had begun it stopped. Freddie stood up shooting daggers at the two girls standing before him. "What the hell Sam," Freddie yelled the ringing in his ears causing him to scream. "And Carly," he looked over at his other friend who hand her ears covered. "I guess you thought this was funny too," he demanded.

"Yeah, Freddork," Sam nearly spit her temper being called to the front. "I thought it was damn funny, and you don' t need to yell at Carly. She didn't even know I had this with me until I used it," Sam said tossing the empty can towards the boy. "Besides, you're really just upset because I didn't crawl into bed next to you," Sam said getting carried away with herself.

The two friends realized what Sam said the moment that Sam herself did. She flushed four shades of red before bolting out of Freddie's room and out of the apartment. Carly and Freddie continued to look at each other for a moment twin looks of shock mirroring their faces. "Do you think we should go after her," Carly asked edging toward the door of Freddie's room.

Freddie seemed to think it over for a moment before reaching out and started to make his bed. "Well, I would like to take a shower and get cleaned up before I come over," Freddie said arranging the pillows at the top of the bed.

"Okay," Carly meekly replied before turning and darting out the door. Freddie continued to go about his morning routine. The thought of cuddling close to Sam in reality as opposed to just that pillow. She had asked him what he had been dreaming about. The object of his dreams had taken off after mentioning crawling into bed with him.

Freddie had to shake his head in a vain attempt to stop the storm of thoughts that coursed through his mind. It really wasn't fair the effect Sam could have on him. It was like she controlled his mind and his body by just being near. He frantically hoped that when he finally did ask her out that she would say yes. That maybe, her even agreeing to this dare had been because she did harbor some feelings for him. Of course, he thought, if she did like me she may never admit it just because that was the way she operated.

Freddie was just stepping out of the shower when the phone rang. It was the home phone so he knew that it was probably his mother calling. That conversation took nearly half an hour. She wanted him to do some chores around the house including taking out the trash. In the Benson home that was not just a simple pick up the trash bags and put them in the dumpster. No, he would be forced to wear a military grade bio-hazard suit.

He toyed with the idea of just taking the garbage to the dumpster and not bothering with the suit, but the last time he had tried that had not gone over so well. He still shuddered at the thought of the hourly disinfectant baths, doctor trips, and other things way too personal to even mention.

Sighing, Freddie donned the suit and proceeded to remove the trash from the air-tight containers that his mother used as trash cans. He chuckled to himself as the psychosis that afflicted his mother hoping that one of these days she would calm down and return to a somewhat normal person. However, that was definitely a one in 10 to the 15th power chance that it would ever happen.

Freddie managed to make it all the way to the dumpster without having to face anyone. It was always extremely embarrassing to have to pull off the mask and confess to who he was and that he had a right to be in the back lot of the apartment building. He remembered the last time it had been a lady that lived a couple of floors below. He had almost given her a heart attack when she rounded the corner.

The designer of the building had made the access corridor to the dumpsters full of right angles. You could never see who was coming towards you until you met face to face. It was also a rather large inconvenience if you were trying to get anything of a decent size down the hall; a lot of starting and stopping.

Freddie was too caught up in his thoughts about sneaking back up to his apartment and then what to do about Sam that he failed to hear the sound of sneakers squeaking on wet tile. Rounding one of the multiple corners he came face to face with the girl of his dreams and nightmares.

Sam was listening to her PearPod and failed to notice that the hall wasn't empty. Coming face to face with someone wearing a full bio-hazard suit startled her. Trying to jump back she lost her footing on the wet floor and fell backward. Her skull hit with a sickening sound.

Freddie, dove to her side ripping off the helmet and picking Sam up off the floor cradling her in his lap. "Sam, Sam," Freddie screamed trying to get her attention. She continued to lay there with her eyes closed when Freddie felt something wet on his hand that was supporting her head. Pulling it back he noticed that his hands were a bright red.

The already concerned Freddie went into panic mode. Wiping his hand off on his suit he tried again to get Sam's attention. "Sam, please wake up Sam," he pleaded to the girl in his arms. "Come on Sam, I haven't even had the chance to ask you out. I just wanted to wait till after that little bet of yours was over so you would know that I really meant it," Freddie babbled saying anything and everything that came to mind.

On that final piece Sam's eye's flew open and locked with his. "What bet," she asked shooting the startled looking boy a glare.

Freddie didn't even seem to notice, using the fact that he already has his arms around Sam to pull her into a tight embrace. "I was so worried about you," Freddie whispered his breath tickling Sam's ears.

The shiver that ran through her body was extremely pleasant, and that bothered her more than the thought of him knowing about the bet. However, she was not going to be distracted until she knew what he meant. "Freddie," Sam said her voice belying a confidence she didn't feel at the moment. "What bet," she demanded.

Slowly, Freddie pulled away from her locking his brown eyes with her blue ones. "I kind of overheard you and Carly in the studio the other day," Freddie admitted toying with a stray string on Sam's jeans. "Look Sam," Freddie started bringing up his face and looking at her pleadingly. "I really like you and I have wanted to ask you out for a long time, but I wasn't sure if you cared. Then Carly said that you did and you didn't really deny it," Freddie continued picking up speed as he hurriedly tried to explain himself. "So I thought I just would, then after I heard the terms and you were going to be nicer to me; I didn't want you to think that was the only reason that I asked you out," Freddie stopped.

Suddenly both teenagers were aware of the proximity of their bodies. Quickly they disentangled themselves from each other. Standing up they were separated only by a few feet. "So you like me," Sam asked the uncertainty in her voice well masked from years of practice.

"Yes," Freddie admitted looking down at his shoes. "Look, if you really don't like me and I just read more into what you said then was there," Freddie started looking down keeping his eyes clenched shut. "I will completely understand, and I will never mention it again," Freddie finished taking a steadying breath.

Sam just stared at the dork standing in front of her. He had heard her admit to liking him and he was still unsure. Taking a step closer she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Listen dork," she spoke in a gentle voice before kneeing him lightly in the stomach.

Freddie doubled over from surprise. "If you're going to be Mama's dork don't expect any special treatment. I have a reputation to uphold you know," Sam said before leaning down and crushing her lips to his. The kiss was brief, but conveyed their pent up feelings for each other.

"So is your head okay," Freddie asked looking down at the red stain on his pants.

"My head? My head is fine it just hurt for a minute when I fell," Sam explained running her hands through her hair. When they came back red she cursed under her breath. Reaching into the hood of her hoodie Sam pulled out a small plastic baggie. "Damn, I squished my sour balls," Sam complained displaying the leaking baggie for Freddie to see.

Freddie laughed despite himself at his relief. "I really thought that you had hurt yourself. If it wasn't for that I probably wouldn't have said anything," Freddie explained to the confused look on Sam's face.

Pulling back the two leaned against opposite walls staring at each other. "Well, I guess this means Carly won," Sam said the irritation in her voice at loosing a bet clearly evident.

Freddie smiled before pushing off the wall and cornering Sam against the wall. With his arms on either side of her she had no where to go; not that she particularly wanted to be anywhere else. "She doesn't have to," Freddie suggested lifting his eyebrows in suggestion. "We could always fight some more and make her think we really do hate each other."

Sam's devious smirk formed on her face, and for once Freddie wasn't concerned. "I like the way you think Freddork," Sam purred crushing her lips to his. They pressed their bodies tightly together as their tongues traced and explored each others mouths. When they parted, both had the same thought running through their minds. "This was going to be an interesting week..."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, everyone who is reading this story. You all need to thank Pigwiz; for without her plot suggestions I would not have updated nearly this soon. You all would have been forced to endure my horrible writer's block. So as a way of saying thank you please visit her profile and view those stories she has been working on. You will not be disappointed with her work.**

**My next project is the next chapter of iJust Don't Know, but I have the plot already figured out so it is merely a matter of putting fingertips to keyboard.**

**Press the review button, you know that you want to. It speaks to you and calls your name.**


	4. Saturday

**A/N: I want to apologize for the long time between updates. I am afraid that for a little while I lost my muse, but I managed to find it hiding under a rock in the yard. I appreciate all of those who have stuck with this story and I hope you are not too disappointed in this chapter.

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any other registered, trademarked, or copyrighted material found within this story.**_

**iBet**

Saturday

_By: Tech-Man

* * *

_

The blaring of his alarm broke Freddie from his dream. It was another one of those dreams that he really wished didn't have to end. Reaching over to silence the infernal device he felt a weight shift on his chest. Freddie went from half awake to fully alert in a matter of seconds. Looking down he discovered a mess of blonde curls erupting from the blanket. Gently brushing them aside he was confronted with the sleeping face of Samantha Puckett. Once he was fully awake he was aware of the hands that were wrapped securely around his chest and underneath his shirt.

Freddie absentmindedly began running his finger from her temple down her jaw line finally ending on her lips. God, he loved the feeling of those lips against his. A huge goofy grin slowly formed on his face while he thought about the events from the previous night.

Sam and Freddie had agreed that in order to fool Carly they couldn't act any differently toward each other. Freddie, after the conversation, and on the spur of the moment had asked Sam if she would like to come over and watch movies; so they could spend a little time together. She had agreed to be by after both Carly and his mother were sound asleep. He smiled fondly remembering during the movie her turning toward him and moving closer. They fell asleep in each others arms, and Freddie couldn't remember ever being so happy. He wondered if his hands in real life had been everywhere his hands in the dream had been. Then again, on second thought, it would probably be better if he didn't know the answer to that question.

"Sam," Freddie softly spoke brushing more hair from her face. Sam in response stirred under his touch.

"I am not ready to get up dork, and if you think I am moving I will kill you then lay on your corpse," Sam threatened tightening her grip on his chest. Freddie loved that Sam was okay with being this close to him. It was like he really was in heaven. Nothing compared to her touch.

"I would love nothing more than to lay here all day with you Princess Puckett," Freddie began, "but you specifically instructed me to wake you up before Carly could have the chance to notice you were gone."

Sam groaned in response before lifting herself up and walking over towards the door. For a moment Freddie was worried that Sam was just going to leave without saying anything, but before he could voice his concerns she stopped. Sam bent down grabbing her hoodie where it lay on the floor by the door. Pulling out her phone Sam spent a few minutes plugging away at the keys. After she was done she dropped the phone back on top of the hoodie and locked the bedroom door.

He watched as she walked back over towards him purposely swaying her hips from side to side. Then like a leopard jumping at its prey she launched herself at him. Freddie stayed frozen where he was, which appeared to be the right choice as Sam's flying figure landed directly bedside him on the bed. "No Dork," Sam said grabbing the sheets and pulling them over her. "I am going back to bed and I don't want to have to wake up again. Got it," she asked jabbing him hard in the ribs.

"Yes," Freddie said reaching over and pulling her as close to him as possible. "I love you Sam," Freddie said very quietly hugging the blonde girl in his arms. Freddie buried his face into her hair relishing the scent that came from it. In an extremely bold move he allowed one of his hands to trace down her back before moving underneath her shirt and rubbing her bare back.

Sam just clung to Freddie pretending to already be asleep. He had told her that he loved her. The sincerity and absolute commitment in his voice was almost startling. Then the fact that he thought he could put his hand under her shirt through her for a loop. It took her much longer than usual to fall back asleep, but the steady breathing of Freddie eventually lulled her into a deep sleep.

The two teens awoke to the alternating sounds of their cell phones ringing. First Sam's then Freddie's phone played identical ring tones. Several months ago Carly had thrown a fit until they had allowed her to customize their phones so when she would call the same tune would play.

Sam rolled under the covers moving toward the edge of the bed. Once there she reached out grabbing her phone. Because of the muffling effect of the comforter everything she said came out as unintelligible. After she hung up the phone she wormed her way back to the head of the bed. "What did you tell her," Freddie asked looking over at the clock and deciding that they had better start getting ready before Carly came knocking at his door.

"I told her that I had to run home because of a call from my mother and that I would be back in a few after I forced you to buy me a smoothie," Sam said moving back into her previous position.

"Why would you say that," Freddie asked looking over at Sam slightly alarmed. "Won't Carly wonder how you know that I am not already over at her place," his voice carrying a mild panic.

Sam just laughed lightly slugging Freddie in the shoulder. "I think, she thinks, I am using this as a way of flirting, because regardless of our little plan; I still have to pretend to be trying to flirt with you," Sam said before giving Freddie a titty-twister.

"Ouch," Freddie hollered jumping out of the bed. Sam couldn't control herself as spasms of laughter rocked her petite frame. "Why did you do that," Freddie demanded standing over by the door rubbing his sore chest.

"You knew what you were getting into when you decided to be with Mama here," Sam said gesturing to herself. "Now, get back in bed. Mama is not ready to wake up and if I have to come get you," her voice lowered as she narrowed her eyes at him, "You will regret it," Sam finished pointing to the place that Freddie had recently occupied.

Sighing, he walked over and climbed back in bed with Sam. It could be a painful relationship at times, but he wouldn't trade being able to hold her so close for anything. Sam tucked her head underneath Freddie's chin as he rested his head on top of hers. The two slowly drifted back off to sleep huddled in each others embrace.

_After Lunch_

The group sat around Carly's table eating popcorn chicken. Every few bites, Sam's hand would shoot out grabbing some of the chicken on Freddie's plate. Freddie watched as his food slowly disappeared to the blond demon seated catty-corner from him. "So where were you this morning," Carly asked bringing his attention away from his plate and toward her.

"My mother had a list of chores for me to complete today, so I couldn't come over until I was done. Then, this DEMON appeared and it took me longer than I thought to get everything finished," Freddie answered shooting what he thought was a dirty look at his girlfriend. Apparently, Sam didn't think that it was a dirty look, or she thought that it was a dirty look because the next thing he knew his shin was erupting in pain. "Ouch," Freddie screamed clutching his shin and falling out of his chair.

Sam started laughing as Freddie held on tightly to his shin and look the opportunity to shoot Sam a death glare as the pain slowly began to subside. "Why did you do that Sam," Carly demanded looking from Freddie over to Sam.

Sam's response was huge smile before picking up Freddie's plate and dumping the remaining chicken onto hers. "Freddie knows that Mama needs her food, and this gives him a way of not having to pretend to fight me for it," Sam said digging back in to the food.

Carly looked completely confused before standing up and helping Freddie back to his feet. "Are you okay," she asked once he was standing up again.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Freddie said reaching over and grabbing a handful of chicken off Sam's plate before jumping out of reach of her swinging fist.

"Hey," Sam yelled huddling over the remaining chicken on her plate. After quickly shoveling the remaining chicken into her mouth she took off after Freddie holding a fork in a very threatening manner. The two ran around the room before Sam jumped over the couch cutting Freddie off. "You're mine now nub," Sam threatened approaching Freddie the fork held firmly in her hand.

"Sam," Carly called bringing the blondes attention over to her allowing Freddie to take off through the door of the apartment. As the apartment door shut Sam turned to look at Carly.

"What did you do that for," Sam asked tossing the fork back onto the table, and dropping hard onto the couch.

"You are supposed to be flirting; not trying to kill him," Carly said before dropping onto the couch next to Sam.

"Carly, I don't want to flirt with the nub. I know he doesn't like me, and this all seems like…like some screwed up mess," Sam argued turning on the TV and trying to ignore the looks that Carly was giving her.

"So, you are admitting that Sam Puckett lost a bet," Carly teased watching her friend open in close her fist in response to her taunting.

After what seemed like an eternity to Carly; Sam suddenly stood up spinning to face Carly. "I never lose a bet," Sam said before stomping toward the door.

"Be sure to be nice to him," Carly called after her best friend. "You want him to ask you out after all," her voice faded as the door clicked shut.

Eventually, Sam and Freddie returned and the group decided to head over to the Groovy Smoothie for afternoon refreshment. Carly watched closely as the two friends interacted. It seemed to her that something wasn't being said. They continued to argue and bicker, but for some reason it didn't seem as real as it normally did. Then as if on cue they would jump into some fierce battle where it really looked like they might kill each other. Well, more that Sam would kill Freddie, but it was just such a difference that she couldn't seem to make sense of what she was seeing.

The rest of the day passed by and Carly continued to wonder what in the world was going on. She would catch these looks every so often right before Sam and Freddie would launch into another fight. It was really starting to unnerve her.

Freddie finally went home for good around 9:30 that evening. Sam as usual was spending the night. "Sam," Carly called trying to get her friends attention. She should have known that it was a lost cause at this moment as Sam was digging through the fridge looking for something to eat. "Sam," she yelled a little louder this time startling the other enough that she slammed her head into the top of the fridge.

"What Carl's," Sam asked stumbling backward and rubbing the sore spot now forming on the top of her head.

Carly stood facing Sam, her hands folded across her chest. "You are supposed to be flirting with him; not trying to make sure he really thinks you hate him," she complained looking at Sam; almost demanding that she try and come up with an excuse.

"Look, I am trying, but the nub just keeps getting on my nerves. What do you want me to do; just walk up and kiss him," Sam asked trying to put as much exasperation into her voice as possible.

"Yes, that is exactly what I want you to do," Carly countered walking over and joining Sam at the kitchen table. "Tomorrow when Freddie comes over, just walk up and kiss him," Carly said a satisfied smile on her face.

"You have got to be kidding me," Sam said looking at Carly like she had lost her mind. However, on the inside is was Sam's mind that was racing. She couldn't just kiss Freddie. That would ruin everything. Every time she even laid a hand on him he would get this goofy grin on his face. This was going to be trouble.

"Nope, now promise me that first thing tomorrow morning you will kiss Freddie as soon as he walks in the door," Carly demanded scooting closer to the table.

Sam glared at Carly trying to make the smaller girl back down. When that didn't work, Sam let her face fall. "Fine, I'll kiss the nub, but if I catch some disease then you are paying for it," Sam threatened before storming off towards the door.

"Where are you going," Carly called over her shoulder.

"Out," was all Sam said before the door shut behind her. Turning she sprinted toward the nearest fire escape and Freddie's bedroom window.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go. I know that this is probably the worst chapter I have ever written, but I need this day over with so I can move on. Those of you that think they are efficient at predicting story lines here is your challenge: How do you see this story ending? I am mainly curious to see if anyone is on the same page as I am. Just one of those random questions I suppose.**

**Anyway, please let me know what you thought.**


	5. Sunday

_**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any other Registered, Trademarked, or Copyrighted material found within this story.**_

**iBet**

By: Tech-Man

Sunday

* * *

Sleep lifted slowly from Freddie. The warm body next to him didn't surprise him like it had yesterday. No, this was the second night of what he hoped would be the start of a long tradition between him and his new albeit secret girlfriend. Sam had once again told her mother that she would be staying over at Carly's and instead would sneak in through his window, throw on his sweats, and crawl in bed next to him.

He was hard pressed to define the feeling of completeness that Sam generated in him when she was so close, and not causing him physical pain. Yeah, the perks of being so close without physical pain was a definite highlight in Freddie's day.

Last night Sam had come over in a complete panic. Apparently Carly had changed the rules of the bet. Sam was now supposed to kiss him in front of Carly, and she was worried that he wouldn't be able to stop himself from going all dreamy, and ruining their entire plan. It had taken him nearly an hour and a half to convince her that he could act the right mix of surprise and shock. The two hours that followed were the best of his entire life. As Sam had insisted on 'practice.' Something that he was never going to turn down or tire of.

Afterward they put on some movie that he couldn't even remember the title of, and drifted off to sleep. It was nice being able to wake up on his own without his mother making sure he brushed his teeth, but this was the icing on the cake.

Carefully, he reached over and traced Sam's face. Making sure that this time he didn't wake the sleeping demon who could act like the princess he knew she was when she wanted to. After a few minutes Freddie allowed his eyes to close and drift back to sleep.

"WAKE UP," Sam screamed not three inches away from Freddie's ear. The shock to his system caused Freddie to leap up, become tangled in his sheets and fall face first onto the carpet. All to the resounding laughter from one Samantha Puckett.

"What the hell Puckett," Freddie cursed as he slowly picked himself up from the floor. "I could have hurt myself," he finished picking up the blanket and tossing it onto his bed.

Sam just stood by the door. Her shorts and hoodie making her look like some kind of hooligan. The exact look she was always going for. "Stop your whining Dork. I'm hungry and there is no ham or bacon in your kitchen. I've already looked," Sam spouted off with a triumphant look on her face.

Taking a deep breath, Freddie slowly exhaled. He imaged that this type of activity was going to be a common place in his and Sam's relationship. He might as well just accept the inevitable and move on. Loving Sam was going to be a challenge like none other he had ever faced. "Okay Princess Puckett, where would you like to go for breakfast?"

Sam dropped unceremoniously onto his bed apparently deep in thought. Freddie figured her thinking about what she wanted for breakfast would be enough of a distraction to allow him to get cleaned up.

Fifteen minutes later he emerged, his hair still wet from the shower. Sam sat on his bed a bundle of nervous energy. He wasn't sure what to say, but she stood rushing toward him before he even had the chance to contemplate a reaction. "Take me there Freddifer. Please take me there," she nearly toppled him over in her excitement.

"Take you where Sam," Freddie asked his stomach doing twists from nerves.

"I want to go to the all meat breakfast buffet," Sam announced proudly taking a step back and smiling broadly.

It was that smile that did him in. At one point in time he was powerless against Carly's pleas, but if he was truly honest with himself then he has always been powerless against Sam's smile. The pure joy inside that smile was difficult to argue with. "Fine, let's go,"

The pair made there way out of the apartment building being extra careful to avoid Carly or Spencer. The restaurant was huge with row after row of meats. There was of course plenty of other dishes to choose from, but the vast majority of the dinning area had some form of meat. Freddie watched with amazement and wonder as Sam's eyes grew as large as he had ever seen them. She took off in a complete blur of speed, grabbing a plate and heading down the line in the opposing direction to the rest of the traffic. Freddie smiled to himself before heading into the line himself.

It didn't take long for them to end up in one of the booths farthest from the entrance, but closest to the bacon and ham. Before Freddie had managed to get through one plate, Sam had devoured three. "You know Sam,I hope that your metabolism never slows down," Freddie commented absently while chewing on a strip of bacon.

Sam looked up from her plate, her eyes narrowing in response. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean Fred dork," she asked her voice low.

"Nothing, just that if it does you will have to watch how much you eat," Freddie said smiling at his new girlfriend. Freddie continued eating, completely oblivious to his error as Sam's eyes continued to narrow in response to the perceived insult on her weight.

Without any warning, at least as far as Freddie was concerned, three empty plates came hurling across the table directly toward his head. Having spent years dodging attacks from Samantha Puckett, his instincts kicked in allowing him to duck down in just enough time. A fleeting vision of blonde hair moving toward the exit of the restaurant leaving a frightened and confused Freddie behind.

_Later that Afternoon_

"Now remember Sam, when Freddie comes over for dinner you know what you have to do," Carly ask leaning back on the couch with Sam. Girly played in the background. Sam hadn't said much or eaten anything since breakfast. "Sam, are you listening to me," Carly questioned louder pushing lightly on her friends shoulder.

"Yeah, I know. You want me to kiss the nub," Sam said halfheartedly. Freddie's comment earlier was still bothering her. Did he really think she was fat? She wasn't fat! She was going to show him just how attractive she was. Standing up she walked over the fridge grabbing Spencer's smoothie from the night before. Taking a huge sip she collapsed back onto the couch, barley noticing the funny aftertaste.

"I hope you do. Look, I am going to go pickup some stuff with Spencer. Are you going to be alright here by yourself," Carly asked concern in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll be fine."

Carly nodded once, before turning toward the elevator and heading toward the parking garage where Spencer was waiting.

_A Few Hours Later_

Freddie paced back and forth across from the Shay's door. He knew that he was supposed to be in there by now. Carly had left almost two hours ago. Now it was only Sam in the apartment. Part of him wanted desperately to walk in there, but the other part was afraid that whatever mistake he had made that morning would still be fresh in her mind. He really didn't feel like trying to dodge another set of flying kitchenware, but he knew that if in fact the storm of Sam was brewing then he wouldn't be any safer making her come find him. Grabbing the handle, he slowly opened the door cringing when a mess of blonde hair came racing toward him.

Freddie barely had time to brace before he was pushed against the wall. Her hands dug into his collar, making it extremely difficult for him to breathe. "Hey Sam, how are you," Freddie choked out.

Sam leaned in toward his face. Freddie's eyes traced the path of her lips thinking this was going to be the kiss they had talked about. His mind wondered how Carly was supposed to just walk in when his back was pressed against the front door. His thoughts were interrupted by a quick jab to his ribs. In his sudden exhale Sam chose to speak. "So you think I'm fat," she asked her voice seething with anger.

Freddie was having a hard time pulling his thoughts together. Never, in the entire time that he had know Sam, had the words Sam and fat entered his mind in any form other than a taunt just to get her going. "No, I've never thought you were fat," Freddie defended pushing Sam back enough that he could capture her lips with his. An attempt to distract her from the need for physical violence.

The kiss was swift, but forceful as he tried to convey his feelings for her. Sam joined in the kiss, before suddenly shoving him as hard as she could. Freddie's head bounced off the door and Sam used the momentum to move herself backward and away from Freddie's startled face. "We've been dating for less than a week and you're already tired of me," Sam began to cry.

Freddie didn't know what to think, but watched as Sam broke down into tears. Cautiously, he walked over to Sam who had taken to sitting on the couch her head in her hands. "Sam, what's wrong. I've never seen you like this," he asked concern laced in his voice.

"I don't know," she whined. "You just called me fat at the restaurant, then when I got here I grabbed the smoothie out of the fridge. Then the more I drank the funnier I started to feel. And then you walked through the door and I was going to show you I wasn't fat, and..." her voice trailed off. Freddie was beside himself with confusion. Never in all of the years that he had known Sam Puckett had he ever seen her act this way.

Reaching past her, he grabbed the smoothie and took a sip. Immediately, he spit it out nearly hitting Sam's hair. "This is spoiled," Freddie announced a sickening look on his face. "Why were you drinking this," he asked. "It is no wonder that you are acting so weird," he finished walking over and dropping the cup into the kitchen trash.

Sam looked up at him the most confused look upon her face. "What do you mean it's spoiled. I thought it was spiked," she asked her voice returning to its normal pitch and inflection.

"Sam, it doesn't have any alcohol in it. It looks like T-Bo just used some bad yogurt or something," Freddie answered dropping next to Sam on the couch.

"So, I was acting weird for no reason," she asked looking at Freddie.

"Looks like it," he smiled crossing his arms behind his head in smug satisfaction.

Faster than he had ever seen her move, she swung around straddling his lap. One fist had a death grip on his shirt collar, while the other was cocked back ready to drive either into his face or stomach at a moments notice. "If you ever tell anyone that I cried like that," she whispered her voice coming out almost too low for him to hear. "You are never going to have to worry about having kids. Do you understand me," she finished her face a mere few inches above Freddie's.

Smiling, Freddie brought his arms down from behind his head and wrapped them around Sam's lower back, forcing her closer to him. Locking his eyes with hers, he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. "Sam, I love you. I would never do anything to hurt you," he declared the words spoken so close to her lips that they vibrated with the sound.

Sam pulled back smiling, that real smile that only came out every so often and only for those who really deserved it. Leaning in, she was about to show him the definition of a make-out session when they heard the front door slam shut. Turning their attention to the door, they came face-to-face with a shocked and extremely angry looking Mrs. Benson.

* * *

**A/N: Well, thanks to a great deal of prodding and a monumental event I have returned to iBet. This chapter is thanks to a "Welcome to the writers section of FF" party for Axel100. I highly suggest you check out his story.**


	6. Monday

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any other registered, trademarked, or copyrighted materiel found within this story.**

**iBet**

By: Tech-Man

* * *

_Monday_

"Mom, this isn't fair! We weren't doing anything," Freddie pleaded with his mother who was currently blocking the doorway of his room. He currently stood face-to-face with his mother trying to use his height to his advantage. After the complete fiasco from the previous night, his mother had grounded him and if he did not stay away from Sam she would be sending him to SOAP (Son's of aggressive Parents) for the duration of his senior year.

However , if he didn't leave for school right now he was going to risk being late. "Please mom, I need to get to school before I'm late."

"You and that heathen were most definitively doing 'something', and I will not have my precious little boy used by that demon child. Now, you hurry up and get to school, but I expect that you will return from school directly after. You are still grounded young man," she waved her finger in his general direction, but thankfully, as far as Freddie was concerned, she moved out of the way allowing him to head toward Ridgeway.

Freddie scrambled out of the apartment and down the stairs. If Carly and Sam left according to their normal schedule he would have to rush if he planned on catching up with them before they made it to Ridgeway. As his sneakers beat out a monotonous tone he wondered if Sam had bothered to tell Carly about the bet being over.

It wasn't long before the bobbing heads of his two best friends came into view. He slowed his pace so as not to startle them when he finally caught up. Just as Freddie was preparing to announce his presence, their conversation drifted back to him.

"So, Mrs. B caught you and Freddie making out on the couch," Carly teased lightly elbowing Sam in the ribs. The smile on her face briefly reminded Freddie why he had chosen to fall for Carly first, but Sam's rare smile would always be the highlight of his year.

"No, she interrupted us before we could get started," Sam corrected giving her friend the dirtiest look she could manage. "That damn woman has the worst timing of any human-being I have ever had the bad luck to meet."

"At least you know that he cares for you," Carly said picking up the lull in the conversation. "So, he admitted that he loves you on more than one occasion according to you. Are you going to admit to loving him back?" Carly's bright face turned to Sam, expectantly awaiting an answer.

They were almost within reach, but Freddie just couldn't bring himself to announce his presence; not just yet. Sam seemed to be lost in thought for a moment. "Yeah right Carly, me love the nub. You have got to be kidding me," Sam laughed her voice echoing around them.

The words felt like blows to his body. That look in her face right before they had both noticed his mother had seemed so real. He had been so sure of what it meant. Freddie stopped in his tracks, watching as his two friends walked further and further away, before he turned around and headed back toward Bushwell Plaza.

Opening the door to his apartment he was met with the sound of his mother's voice. "Fredward Benson, what are you doing back here? You are going to be late for school young-man," she stated setting down the bottle of Lysol and rubber gloves.

"I think that you may be right mom. Maybe I should finish high school at that all boys academy you were talking about," Freddie answered walking past his mother and into his room shutting the door quickly behind him.

_Later That Afternoon_

"Dammit Carly, what do you think is wrong with that boy," Sam yelled dropping onto the couch with as much force as she could manage. Grabbing a plate of chicken from the coffee table she began eating almost immediately. "What in the name of all holy chiz is taking him so long; even grounded he has never missed iCarly," Sam continued mouth stuffed with fried chicken.

"I dunno," Carly answered from the kitchen. "Why don't you text him?" She asked heading into the living room and joining Sam on the couch. The TV played quietly in the background, accompanied by various noises from Spencer's room as he worked on his latest sculpture.

"Don't ya think I've already tried that," Sam responded sarcastically.

Carly turned on the couch to glare at Sam. "Well, why don't you go over there and see where he is. I mean come on Sam, why are you so worried in the first place?" Carly asked joining her friend on the couch.

"I'm going to go find that nub," Sam declared launching herself up from the couch.

Carly watched and listened in relative awe as Sam's petite figure slammed through the door. The sounds of her fists could be heard pounding on the Benson's door.

"NUB! Open this door this second and get your scrawny butt over to Carly's. iCarly starts in TEN minutes," Sam's scream could be heard easily through the walls of the apartment complex.

Sam smirked to herself at the sound of the deadbolt disengaging; proud in the knowledge that she had managed to motivate Freddie to get a move on.

The door swung open revealing not Freddie, but Mrs. Benson. Sam's smirk wilted under the glare of Mrs. Benson, before quickly being replaced by a glare of her own. "Crazy, where's the nub?" Sam asked stepping closer to Mrs. Benson.

"You are never going to see my little boy ever again!" Mrs. Benson screamed in Sam's face. Taking a step back she slammed the door in the young girl's face.

Not one to be shut down, Sam raised her fists before starting a ruthless pounding on the door demanding in not so polite tongue that Crazy let Fred-nerd talk for himself. Her minor tantrum earned her a response, and soon the door was replaced by Freddie's body. Sam allowed her fists to land a few more blows on his chest, although admittedly not nearly as hard as she was pounding on the door. She just couldn't let him get away without some form of physical abuse.

"Alright Dork, where have you been? It's time for iCarly," Sam stated plainly folding her arms across her chest.

Freddie seemed to stare off into the distance before leveling his brown eyes with Sam's ice-blue ones. Sam felt her breath hitch in her throat at the look in Freddie's eyes. She remembered the look that had been in his eyes only a day before, and the look she was now staring at was the exact opposite of that one. Where that one had been tender, and dare she say, loving, this one was cold and distant.

"Look Sam, I don't think that I will be doing iCarly any more. I'm sure that you can find some other nub who can operate the camera for you," Freddie's voice held all the emotion of a monotone lecture as he took a step back and prepared to close the door for a second time in Sam's face that afternoon.

The door was almost closed when Sam shot her foot out just catching the door before it clicked shut. "What the _HELL_ do you mean you aren't going to do iCarly any more," she demanded pushing the door back open with all her strength, causing Freddie to stumble backward into his apartment. "What happened? Did your _mommy_ finally get to you or something," Sam asked stepping into the doorway and once again folding her hands across her chest and cocking her head to the side slightly.

Freddie sighed before standing up and making a show of dusting himself off. "Look Sam, my mother didn't get to me. I heard you and Carly talking this morning. I really thought that you cared. I was sure that you really did like me back, and here this was just another way of getting my hopes up so you could once again label me as the most gullible person alive. Thanks, but no thanks. Now please leave Sam, I don't want to be reminded of the idea that you may actually like me back," Freddie continued walking toward Sam as she involuntarily stepped backward into the hallway. It wasn't until the door to the Benson apartment actually closed that Sam awoke from her daze.

* * *

**A/N: Well I apologize for the delay in this update. I have been rather busy, and only have time to write on the weekends when I do not have a huge amount of homework to finish. I will be trying to post a short Christmas one-shot within the next two weeks as a little Christmas present for all of you out there on .**

**If you have not read the work of the Cabal, please take the time to look through their work. You will not be disappointed.**

**Arrossisce**

**aussiemma **

**axel100**

**BaalRules**

**BoxOfTrinkets**

**boxofpiglets**

**Commander Lagasse**

**Coyote Laughs**

**Hartful13  
**

**ItalianBabexo8**

**iCarlyangst**

**iLuvNathanKrEsS**

**JamesTheGreater**

**KingxLeon21**

**Myjumpingsocks**

**ober22**

**pairababes**

**Pieequals36**

**pigwiz**

**Tech-Man**

**The Earl of Sandwich**


End file.
